


Berbagi

by vinnino



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Family, M/M, Step-Brothers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinnino/pseuds/vinnino
Summary: Api dan es, hangat dan dingin, serta merah dan biru adalah perbandingan Kazunari Takao dan Seijuro Akashi. Namun, bagaimana jika takdir menjadikan mereka keluarga yang harus saling BERBAGI? Kumpulan drabble singkat.





	1. Berbagi Atap

**Author's Note:**

> **Story © me**
> 
> **Kuroko's Basketball © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**
> 
> **There is no material profit for me from this story. Just for enjoying myself.**

**Berbagi Atap**

Kazunari Takao tidak pernah bermimpi bahwa dirinya akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Akashi, tidak sebelum ibunya dilamar oleh kepala keluarga pemilik _multiple_ bisnis tersohor di negeri Sakura—bahkan di luar negeri—itu. Ia bahkan belum pernah membayangkan dirinya akan menginjakkan kaki di mansion mewah yang berada di bagian selatan Jepang sebagaimana ia berdiri saat ini pasca resepsi pernikahan ibunya selang dua hari lalu. Kesan pertama yang dilewatinya adalah ruangan luas berlantai marmer, dengan sebuah tangga besar tepat di tengahnya.

“Selamat datang Tuan dan Nyonya, juga Tuan Muda,” sambutan dari seorang pria paruh baya berdasi kupu-kupu mengawali langkah keempat manusia—Kazunari, ibunya, ayah tirinya, dan saudara tirinya—sesaat setelah memasuki ruangan. Tak hanya kepala pelayan, belasan pelayan lainnya juga berbaris di kedua sisi tangga untuk menyambut kedatangan manusia terhormat di kediaman mereka.

Kazunari dapat melihat ibunya tersenyum simpul dengan sudut bibir sedikit berkedut. Apakah ibunya merasa gugup? Sepertinya begitu. Tidak jauh berbeda, Kazunari pun merasakan hal yang sama. Bohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak merasa gugup sedikit pun. Perasaan itu pasti ada, terlebih ketika beragam pikiran kembali berkacimuk di benaknya. Bagaimana ia akan melewati hari-harinya di mansion Akashi? Bagaimana ia harus mengikuti aturan di dalam keluarga Akashi? Bagaimana pula ia harus berbagi tempat tinggal dengan _musuhnya_ yang kini menjadi saudaranya, Seijuro Akashi?***


	2. Berbagi Ruangan

**Berbagi Ruangan**

Mansion megah yang terdiri dari empat lantai tentu saja memiliki banyak ruangan dan kamar kosong, terlebih lagi penghuni mansion sebelumnya hanyalah Tuan Besar Akashi bersama dengan putra semata wayangnya—sementara para pelayan tinggal di rumah khusus yang dibangun di halaman belakang mansion utama. Seharusnya, Kazunari bisa memilih salah satu ruangan kosong baik di lantai dua ataupun tiga. Namun, ia lebih memilih ruangan di lantai dua yang notabane telah dihuni oleh saudara tirinya. Mengapa? Tentu saja karena Kazunari tidak mau mati membisu karena sudah sifat alaminya ia menyukai kehaduhan.

“Wah, ruanganmu luas sekali, Sei- _chan_!” Kazunari takjub ketika matanya memandang ke sekeliling ruangan yang akan menjadi kamar tidurnya tersebut. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ruangan itu sangat luas. Bahkan, ia bisa memperkirakan bahwa ruangan tersebut lima kali lebih luas daripada kamar tidurnya yang dulu. Mata Kazunari kemudian beralih ke arah pemuda bersurai merah di sampingnya. “Bagaimana bisa kau tinggal sendirian di ruangan seluas ini?”

Pemilik surai merah itu terlihat sedikit menaikkan sudut bibir, “Kau akan segera merasakannya. Mari bereskan barang-barangmu, Takao- _kun_.”***


	3. Berbagi Alas

**Berbagi Alas**

Seijuro Akashi tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan memiliki saudara. Selama lebih dari enam belas tahun masa hidupnya, kamar tidurnya tidak pernah diisi oleh manusia selain dirinya sendiri. Namun, hari ini, seorang pendatang baru hadir  dan tinggal di bawah satu atap yang sama dengan dirinya. Lebih lagi, mereka malam ini akan tidur dan berbaring di atas satu ranjang sebagai Akashi bersaudara.

“ _Nee_ , Sei- _chan._ Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?”

Pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir si Belah Tengah mengalihkan perhatian Seijuro. Ia memutar sedikit bola matanya dari _halo_ yang terpantul dari cahaya lampu yang sebelumnya dipandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Seketika, mata _emperor_ -nya bertemu dengan mata rajawali milik Kazunari. Ia belum membuka bibir ketika Kazunari berbicara kembali.

“Sejujurnya, aku masih merasa sedikit canggung. Sebulan yang lalu, orang tuaku bercerai. Dua hari lalu, ibuku menikah lagi. Kemudian hari ini, aku berada di tempat yang jauh dari Tokyo dan tinggal dengan musuhku. _Hehe_ ...”

Bisu sejenak, lalu sudut bibir Seijuro sedikit terangkat. “Kita akan terbiasa setelah beberapa hari ke depan, tenang saja.”

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Seijuro lebih terdengar seperti ia tengah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Seijuro kembali terhanyut di dalam pikirannya setelah kalimat barusan meluncur dari bibirnya. Namun, pikirannya yang baru akan membentuk gambaran sebuah _draft_ _film_ tersebut kembali terusik oleh kalimat dari saudara tirinya itu.

“Apa Sei- _chan_ pikir kita cocok menjadi saudara?”

Pertanyaan terakhir Kazunari membuat Seijuro tertegun. Beberapa detik ia berpikir, kemudian ia menjawab dengan ragu. “Tergantung.”

“ _Heh?_ ” Kazunari mengernyit, “Memangnya Sei- _chan_ ingin saudara seperti apa?”

“Tidak tahu.” Seijuro memutar badan dan memunggungi Kazunari. Ia tidak berniat untuk memperpanjang percakapan dengan mantan _point guard_ tim basket SMA Shotaku itu. Lagipula perjalanan panjang dari Tokyo ke Kyoto hari ini cukup menyita tenaganya. Wajar jika ia ingin segera mengakhir percakapan malam ini. “Bisakah kau mematikan lampu untukku?”

“Aku suka menyalakan lampu ketika tidur,” sahut Kazunari.

Yah, pertanyaan Kazunari terjawab sudah. Sepertinya mereka _tidak_ cocok menjadi saudara, pikir Seijuro.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter yang ini agak panjang ya, itu artinya kita break dulu sejenak. Hhe... Sudah lama gak pernah publish, sekali publish malah kumpulan drabble. Next chapters: Berbagi Nama, Berbagi Keluarga, Berbagi Kelas, Berbagi Teman, Berbagi etc... (targetnya bisa mencapai 100 chapters "Berbagi"). Semangat!


End file.
